prizmmy_prism_matesfandomcom-20200215-history
Zutto mo! Zoo
Zutto mo! Zoo (ずっとも！Zoo) is a Prism Box song but only Kanon, Mirei, Airi and Momona have been promoting the song more. Therefore the color coded lyrics are based on the 4. Kanon - Pig Mirei - Pig Airi - Rabbit Momona - Cat '- Prism Box Ver -' Pigs - Kanon & Mirei Rabbits - Airi, Natsu, Hina & Mia Cats - Momona, Runa, Reina & Karin Lyrics |-|Romaji= Mou benkyou tsukareta nya Kan/Mir hayaku odoritai bu Pyon pyon pyon pyon shitai pyon Jugyou owatta! Isogu bu!! Let's Party Time! Bu Nya Bu Pyon 1 2 3 Go!! Panpapapan odochatte upaupa Panpapapan sawaijatte upaupa Panpapapan utachatte upaupa Panpapapan warachatte upaupa Mi/AiAno ne, ano ne omachikane no Mi/AiYume no jikan (sutato da pyon) Kan/MoMinna minna saa atsumare Kan/MoOmekashi shite (papapa Paati) Mi/AiKotoba chigatte mo (kankeinai) Kan/MoMitame chigatte mo (mondainai) Mi/AiTebyoushi no oto wa (osoroi desho?) Kan/MoSoshitara tomodachi sa (atchuma!!) Mi/AiKirakirarin tte hajikeru haato Mi/AiItsuka otona ni (nattatte) Kan/MoKawarazu ni aru nda wasurenaide ne (Saa iku bu!) Zutto mo zutto zutto mo de Zoo Panpaka dokidoki fanfaare (panpan panpan) Kore tte sutekina panpanpaati minna no rakuen (bu) Zutto mo zutto zutto mo de Zoo Juuninto iro de ii kanji (panpan panpan) Sore tte supesharu panpanpaati Mi/AiZutto mo zoo taisetsuna (pyon) Kan/MoZutto mo zoo takaramono (nya) Panpapapan odochatte upaupa Panpapapan sawaijatte upaupa Kan/MoTarinai tarinai one dari shite Kan/MoYume no jikan (owan nyainyan) Mi/AiSora no sora no otsukisama ga Mi/AiAkubi shite mo (dadada danshin!) Kan/MoYana koto nante (deaitakunai) Mi/AiShiritakunai koto (kikitakunai) Kan/MoWagamama de mengo (maman ni papan) Mi/AiAsonde itai nda (mo chotto!!) Kan/MoPoropororin tte namida no yoru wa Kan/MoDaisukina koto (dake wo) Mi/Aiomoiu kaberu nda yakusoku shite ne (Sono choushi bu!) Zutto mo zutto zutto mo de Zoo Panpaka dokidoki fanfaare (panpan panpan) Kore tte sutekina panpanpaati minna no rakuen (bu) Zutto mo zutto zutto mo de Zoo Juuninto iro de ii kanji (panpan panpan) Sore tte supesharu panpanpaati Mi/AiZutto mo zoo mahou kamo (pyon) Mi/AiHora te wo tsunaidara wa wo tsukutte Mi/AiRizumu awase odorou! Kan/MoNani mo kangaenakute ii yo asa ga kuru made Mi/AiItsumo issho issho dakara Mi/AiMinna wa onaji inochi Kan/MoMukashi mukashi no umareru Kan/MoMae kara tomodachi (Souda bu!) Zutto mo zutto zutto mo de Zoo Panpaka dokidoki fanfaare (panpan panpan) Kore tte sutekina panpanpaati minna no rakuen (bu) Zutto mo zutto zutto mo de Zoo Juuninto iro de ii kanji (panpan panpan) Sore tte supesharu panpanpaati Mi/AiZutto mo zoo taisetsuna (pyon) Kan/MoZutto mo zoo takaramono (nya) Mi/AiZutto mo zoo mahou kamo (bu) Kan/MoZutto mo zutto zoo All himitsu dayo Panpapapan odochatte upaupa Panpapapan sawaijatte upaupa Panpapapan utachatte upaupa Panpapapan warachatte upaupa Yeah!! |-|Kanji= もう勉強つかれたニャー 早く踊りたいブー ぴょんぴょんぴょんぴょんしたいぴょん 授業終わったー!! 急ぐブー!! レッツパーティータイム!! ブー ニャー ブー ピョン 1・2・3 ゴー!! ぱんぱぱぱん 踊っちゃって うぱうぱ ぱんぱぱぱん 騒いじゃって うぱうぱ ぱんぱぱぱん 歌っちゃって うぱうぱ ぱんぱぱぱん 笑っちゃって うぱうぱ あのね あのね お待ちかねの ユメの じかん (スタートだピョン) みんな みんな さあ 集まれ おめかし して (PAPAPA パーティー!) 言葉 違っても (関係なーい) 見た目 違っても (問題なーい) 手拍子の音は (おそろいでしょ?) そしたらトモダチさ (あっちゅーま!!) キラキラリンって 弾けるハート いつか大人に (なったって) 変わらずにあるんだ 忘れないでね (さぁ行くブー) ずっともずっとずっともでZoo ぱんぱか ドキドキ ファンファーレ (ぱんぱんぱんぱん) これって素敵な パンパンパーティー みんなの 楽園 (ブー) ずっともずっとずっともでZoo 十人十色で イイ感じ (ぱんぱんぱんぱん) それってスペシャル パンパンパーティー ずっともずー 大切な (ピョン) ずっともずー 宝物 (ニャー) ぱんぱぱぱん 踊っちゃって うぱうぱ ぱんぱぱぱん 騒いじゃって うぱうぱ 足りない 足りない おねだりして ユメの じかん (終んニャイニャン) 空の 空の お月様が あくび しても (DADADA ダンシン!) やなことなんて (出逢いたくなーい) 知りたくないこと (聞きたくなーい) わがままでメンゴ (ママンにパパン) 遊んでいたいんだ (もーちょっと!!) ポロポロリンって 涙の夜は 大好きなこと (だけを) 思い浮かべるんだ 約束してね (その調子ブー) ずっともずっとずっともでZoo ぱんぱか ドキドキ ファンファーレ (ぱんぱんぱんぱん) これって素敵な パンパンパーティー みんなの 楽園 (ブー) ずっともずっとずっともでZoo 十人十色で イイ感じ (ぱんぱんぱんぱん) それってスペシャル パンパンパーティー ずっともずー 魔法かも (ピョン) ほら手を繋いだら 輪を作って リズム合わせ 踊ろう! 何も考えなくていいよ 朝が来るまで いっつも一緒 一緒だから みんなは 同じ(おんなじ) いのち むか～し むかしの 生まれる 前から トモダチ (そうだブー) ずっともずっとずっともでZoo ぱんぱか ドキドキ ファンファーレ (ぱんぱんぱんぱん) これって素敵な パンパンパーティー みんなの 楽園 (ブー) ずっともずっとずっともでZoo 十人十色で イイ感じ (ぱんぱんぱんぱん) それってスペシャル パンパンパーティー ずっともずー 大切な (ピョン) ずっともずー 宝物 (ニャー) ずっともずー 魔法かも (ブー) ずっともずっとずー 秘密だよ ぱんぱぱぱん 踊っちゃって うぱうぱ ぱんぱぱぱん 騒いじゃって うぱうぱ ぱんぱぱぱん 歌っちゃって うぱうぱ ぱんぱぱぱん 笑っちゃって うぱうぱ YEAH!! |-|English= I'm so tired of studying meow, I want to dance oink Hop hop hop hop I want to hop Lessons are over! Let's hurry oink Let's party time Oink Meow Oink Hop 123 GO Panpapapan We're dancing upaupa Panpapapan We're being noisy upaupa Panpapapan We're singing upaupa Panpapapan We're laughing upaupa Hey, hey, it's time for the long awaited dream time (It's starting hop) Everyone, Everyone, let's gather together now and get dressed for the (PAPAPA Party) Even if our words are different (That's irrelevant) Even if we look different (That's no problem) Once we start clapping (It matches right?) Then we can still become friends (Ah!) This popping heart is sparkling One day, I will become an adult (become) Even if I change, please don't forget me Let's go! Oink In this zoo, we will always be friends In this panpaka heart throbbing fanfare (panpanpanpan) This is such a wonderful party It is everyone's paradise (oink) In this zoo, we will always be friends Everyone has their own tastes and ideas and it is a nice feeling (panpanpanpan) This is a special panpan party You are always special (hop) You are always my treasure (meow) Panpapapan We're dancing upaupa Panpapapan We're being noisy upaupa There's not enough time for this dream time (it's finished meow) But even the moon in the sky has to yawn (DADADA Dancin') I don't want to meet terrible things (I don't want to meet) I don't want to hear things I don't know (I don't want to hear it) I'm too selfish with my sorry's (to mom and dad) I want to play (even for just a little) At night I have large tears but promise me that you will only think of my favorite things (only) (With this tune! Oink) In this zoo, we will always be friends In this panpaka heart throbbing fanfare (panpanpanpan) This is such a wonderful party It is everyone's paradise (oink) In this zoo, we will always be friends Everyone has their own tastes and ideas and it is a nice feeling (panpanpanpan) This is a special panpan party This friendship zoo, could be magic (hop) See, if you hold hands and create a circle Begin to dance to the rhythm! You can think of anything until morning comes Because we are always together Everyone is the same in life When I was born a long time ago friends appeared before me In this zoo, we will always be friends In this panpaka heart throbbing fanfare (panpanpanpan) This is such a wonderful party It is everyone's paradise (oink) In this zoo, we will always be friends Everyone has their own tastes and ideas and it is a nice feeling (panpanpanpan) This is a special panpan party You are always special (hop) You are always my treasure (meow) This friendship zoo, could be magic (oink) This is a secret that's always in the friendship zoo Panpapapan We're dancing upaupa Panpapapan We're being noisy upaupa Panpapapan We're singing upaupa Panpapapan We're laughing upaupa Trivia # Panpakapan roughly means surprise # Panpaka Pants is an anime series about a piglet boy and his friend cat. # This song speaks about how you may all be different but that doesn't mean you can't be friends. This is illustrated through different animals who live in a zoo. # Zutto Mo! Zoo is a play on words. When the words are placed differently it would say 'Zu Tomo Zoo'. Meaning 'Always a Friend Zoo'. Zu would be short for Zutto in this format. Category:Prism Box Lyrics